Dark-lord Descendant
by Lyvellan Hawke
Summary: Achaia Rose Grindlewald is just like any other typical witch, except that she's not. She is the grand-daughter of the infamous Dark Wizard Grindlewald, but that's not all. This is my first fan fiction, so there may be some formatting and structure issues, but ill try to fix them when i can. Contains some OC and already established characters. I'll try to update as much as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Dark-lord Descendant

By Lyvellan Hawke

Achaia was only seven years old when her 1st case of accidental magic occurred. She was in the living room of her house, which was decorated with a hideous amount of yellow. Achaia HATED that color, her mom was always buying her yellow dresses, yellow sock, and even a yellow and black scarf with some type of furry animal on them. She never understood why her mother loved that color so much, personally Achaia preferred blue or green. Achaia had about enough of the awful mustard looking color when one day her mother came into the room holding up what looked to be yet another sunflower dress.

Achaia lost it, she started screaming and yelling that she hated yellow and hated the scarf her mother oh so loved. She then threw that scarf down at her mother's trembling feet, and in that moment something happened. All around her the yellow tinted room began to change into an iridescent turquoise blue and emerald green. Shocked, her mother screamed in surprise and an odd joy.

"Bruce! Bruce come here, you've got to see this!"

"What is it now Helena? If it's another story about that darn Potter don't bother wasting my time."

"Bruce Wulfric Grindlewald, get your cranky butt in here or you're going to miss your daughter's 1st case of magic!"

"Her first case of what?! Holy Dumbledore what's happening!? Why's the room changing colors?"

"Apparently Achaia prefers blue and green" says Helena chuckling. "Our daughter is officially a witch!"

"Oh Achaia, my sweet princess I'm so proud of you."

And now several years later that memory made Achaia smile, but also made her a tad bit upset, because that is the last good memory she had of her once perfect family. She doesn't quite understand why her parents died, just that a week later when Achaia was visiting her mom's sister somebody had broken into her home and killed her parents.

"Enough daydreaming, I got to get all my supplies for my 1st year at Hogwarts." Looking at her supplies she could see that her Aunt Elaina had already gotten most of it, except for her wand and robes. "Aunt Elaina, where could I get a wand? I don't see any store signs."

"It's right over there sweetie, Ollivander's is the best place to get your wand. Now go on and get it while I get your school robes."

Looking to where her Aunt had pointed all Achaia could see was a charred sign with barely legible writing. Knowing her Aunt would want to hurry up and leave before Diagon Alley got crowded, Achaia ran off in excitement. She barely noticed what looked to be another 1st year until it was to late. Pushing herself off the ground Achaia introduced herself.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going!" she exclaimed as she reached her hand out to the other girl. "My name is Achaia Grindlewald, and you are?"

Taking Achaia's hand the young girl muttered,

"Rebecca, my name is Rebecca Papyrus. I wouldn't worry about running into me; people do it all the time. Are you here to get your wand? I just got mine and I love it! I just hope I do well at school."

Achaia could see the underlying frown on Rebecca's face and it was in that moment Achaia decided to befriend the young girl. She hated to see people sad, and Achaia wanted to make sure to be there to defend Becca in case she needed it.

"Hey Becca would you mind coming in with me while I get my wand? I'm a bit nervous and could use a friend."

With a surprised, but gracious look upon her face Becca replied,

"Of course I'll come in with you! No need to be nervous, he may be odd but Ollivander is the best there is."

Walking into the musty and dark-lit store all Achaia could see were boxes, upon boxes lining the walls. All of a sudden Achaia heard a soft thud, and a quiet but intriguing voice she assumed belonged to the owner.

"I was wondering when you would enter my shop young Achaia Grindlewald. I remember the day that you're mother came in here for her first wand, it was Cherry, 11 inches, and with a unicorn hair core."

Walking towards her Ollivander had set out two boxes and told her to flick and swish. Achaia did as she was told and picked up a dark chestnut wand and wavered for a moment.

"Go on, give it a wave!" exhaled Ollivander.

Achaia flicked her wrist and a bouquet of flowers caught on fire. Mumbling that she was sorry, Achaia set the wand down and picked up the other. This time when she flicked her wrist glass shattered all around them.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a witch."

"Nonsense darling, those wands just weren't for you. Hmm, I wonder."

"Wonder what Mr. Ollivander?" Achaia asked.

"This particular wand is one of my favorites because it is so rare to see the combination that it has. Go on and try it, I know you will love it."

Picking up the beautiful mahogany and spiral laced wand, Achaia noticed something different. The air around her began to brighten, and her hair began to float.

"I knew it! I knew this wand would choose you. Before you ask why I stated that I will tell you Miss Achaia. Contrary to popular belief wizards/witches do not pick out their wands. It's actually the opposite, and it comes as no surprise that this wand with its mahogany spruce wood and dragon heartstring core would choose you."

"Why isn't that a surprise?" Achaia questioned the old man.

"Darling don't you know the meaning behind your name?"

But before he could tell her, Aunt Elaina had ushered her and Becca out the door. Saying their goodbyes Achaia and Becca waved to each other promising to write to each other every day before school began. Heading home with her Aunt, Achaia realized that from this moment on her life would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark-lord Descendant (Chapter 2)

Lyvellan Hawke

Achaia couldn't wait to get home to write to her newfound friend Becca. But before she could do that she had to answer one important question

"Who am I?" she murmured to herself as she was lying in bed at her Aunt's house.

No longer willing to wait, Achaia bolted out of her queen sized bed that was covered with a satin blue blanket and emerald green pillows, and on the side table was a worn out yellow-black scarf with what looked like a badger on it. Racing down her stairs, barely making contact with the maple-wood floors Achaia reached her Aunt Elaina's bedroom. With a shaky and oddly nervous hand Achaia anxiously knocked on her aunt's door.

"What is it Achaia? Is something wrong?" Elaina mumbled from her slumber.

"Um can I ask you something? I know I've asked before since the visit to Diagon Alley, but I think I deserve to know whatever it is you're hiding from me. And don't say you're not, I'm smarter than that, and so are you. Just who am I and why are people afraid of me?" She exclaimed with worried and chapped lips.

"Give me five minutes, and I'll be in the living room."

Is this really happening? Is Achaia about to find out why no kid's ever wanted to be her friend, and why older wizards and witches scoffed at her as if she was to be demeaned? Filled with anticipation Achaia sat down upon her sofa and waited for what seemed like ages. Hearing the large oak door creak open from her Aunts room, she perked up with a long awaited excitement and nervous feeling.

"I guess you're old enough to know the truth now, but I'm going to warn you Achaia that you might not like what you hear."

"Why wouldn't I? What are you hiding from me?"

"Look I'm getting to that, but first you have to understand that no matter what you are still my sweet little angel that I've raised for the last 4 years. You've heard of the dark lord Voldemort correct?"

"Of course! Everybody knows who he is, he started the second Wizards War at Hogwarts, but what's that have to do with me?"

"Because Achaia did you know that before Voldemort there was another Dark lord? A wizard so powerful and evil that he almost took over the entire muggle world and our own?"

"You've got to be joking! Nobody could be that powerful, not even Voldemort!"

"It's true Achaia, sadly it's true. Now I know you're wondering why I'm giving you a history lesson and thinking what does this have to do with me? Well it has everything to do with you because that other Dark lord's name was Gellert Grindelwald and he was your grandfather."

At that moment Achaia's heart had sunk, this is impossible. There's no way that her father was the son of one of the evilest wizards of all time. That she was his grand-daughter, there was just no way. But if that's true then why didn't her parents tell her? Why didn't her Aunt?!

"You're lying to me! There's no way that's true, there's no way. Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"I'm sorry but it's true, haven't you ever wondered why older wizards and witches look at you like you've done something wrong? Haven't you ever wondered why the other kids seemed to be scared of you?"

"Of course I have, but I never thought it could because of that. I figured it was because my parents died and they thought I was damaged goods."

"Oh sweetie, you're not damaged goods, not at all. Yes terrible things have happened in your life and I wish I could bring them back, I truly do. But you got through it and are on your way to Hogwarts, your parents would be so proud of you, especially your mother. With that there's something else I must tell you."

"What is it?"

"There are witches and wizards alike that despise your grandfather and in turn will despise you as well. Although you haven't done anything to cause this you are the only remaining Grindlewald left, you come from an extremely powerful line of witches and wizards. But now they have a tainted history, and some families have raised their kids not only to fear, but also to hate anybody descendant of a dark wizard, especially a Grindlewald."

"I can't believe this, I mean I know you're not lying but I just can't believe this. I need to learn more about him, please Aunt Elaina. I need to know exactly what he did."

"Honey I've told you too much already, I'm sorry but I can't. You'll learn more at school. There's two more thing's I must tell you before I let you leave; one is that while there are some who will despise you because of your last name, there will also be those who seek to gain some sort of fame and power by befriending you. Be wary of those folks; the second thing I wanted to tell you is that no matter what house you're sorted into whether it be Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Hufflepuff like me and your mother, I will always love you."

After the conversation and the family secret being let out Achaia was wiped out. But before going to bed she decided to write to Becca to tell her of the adventure she had today. A long and tedious week later an envelope appeared on her desk with what looked to be a chocolate stain on it.

"It must be from Becca!" Achaia exclaimed. Skimming over the letter she could only make out some parts of it.

"Sorry for not replying sooner, I've been super busy with house work and trying to keep up with March Madness (Achaia couldn't understand how a month could be mad, but didn't question it). Also I'm so excited that your Aunt finally told you the family secret although I know it must be tough on you. Just know that I don't hold anything against you, you'll learn soon that I'm the type of girl who doesn't just abandon their friends. I'm a pretty loyal gal, and I'm guessing you could use that. Well hey I'd love to write more, but my mom is insisting on spending more time together before school starts next week, I'll see you next week bestie! Save me a seat on the train please?"

Achaia was gracious for the letter and couldn't wait to see her new best friend again. Knowing now who she is and where she came from Achaia is nervous about going to Hogwarts and how the others will treat her. In the midst of her ongoing thoughts, Achaia could hear her Aunt call her down for supper. Heading down the maple-wood stairs Achaia anticipated the coming week and all it would hold for her. She was no longer Achaia the outsider, she was Achaia Rose Grindlewald, Dark-lord Descendant. Whether that be something that fuels her to be the best she can be, or something that serves as her downfall is entirely up to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark-lord Descendant

Lyvellan Hawke

Drifting in and out of a restless night, Achaia couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Sure it's been a couple days since she learned the truth, but that couldn't be what's keeping her awake could it? Labeling that as nonsense Achaia decided to do a bit of light reading by looking at some of her textbooks for the year. Picking up her book _A Standard book of Spells_ by Miranda Goshawk Achaia started pouring herself into it. Spell after spell raced across her eyes in the mere couple of hours that passed. Looking up from her long journey of studying Achaia noticed that it was morning.

"Crap I'm going to be late for Kings Cross!" she said as she was stumbling around her room in a hurry to gather her things.

"Achaia are you up yet? We have to leave soon!" her Aunt Elaina said impatiently.

"Almost ready! Just have to grab a few more things."

"Well hurry up ok?"

Achaia hurriedly packed a few last minute things, such as her letters from Becca, which she held close to heart and her mother's scarf; which she wrapped around her neck in pride. Grabbing her wand Achaia raced across her floor and down the stairs to see her aunt holding a small box with a green and blue ribbon on it.

"What's that in the box? Did you get me a present?"

"Maybe, maybe I didn't you'll just have to find out later."

"What? Why later, why can't I open it now?"

"Because it's not time yet, don't worry once you're on the train you can open it. Now let's hurry up shall we?"

Grabbing her stuff minus a few things because Elaina insisted on helping, Achaia headed out the door to go to Kings Cross to go to Hogwarts. While sitting in the car, Achaia thought about what her aunt had said about people hating dark wizards' families.

"What if everybody hates me because I'm a Grindlewald? What if I can't make any friends?"

"Well for one if they hate or dislike you simply because of your name then prove to them that you're not like your grandfather, or just simply not care. Anybody that'd outright hate you for being a Grindlewald would be an absolute fool, and that's not somebody you'd want in your life. For second you're a wonderful girl, and you already have a friend in that young girl Becca. She seems to be the loyal type, so stick with her and you'll be okay."

"Thanks Aunt Elaina, that helped a lot, when will we get there by the way?"

"We already are honey just look out the window."

Tilting her head, Achaia could see the multitude of people bustling around the station. There was even one woman who had this small metal like brick up in the air and she was making a face sort of like a duck at it. Muggles are an odd sort Achaia thought to herself. Finally Achaia and Elaina had gotten out of the car and started towards the busying platforms. Looking at her letter which had what platform she needed to go to Achaia was confused.

"9 and ¾? There's no such thing as platform 9 and ¾. Is there?"

"Well of course there is sweetie, it's how everybody gets to the Hogwarts express. See? It's right over there."

Looking to where her aunt had pointed all Achaia could see was a brick wall. How was she supposed to get through that? She was skinny, but definitely not that skinny. Noticing her hesitation Achaia's aunt had taken her hand and told her to run directly at the wall.

"ARE YOU MAD WOMAN?! THAT'D GET ME KILLED!"

"Just believe me it won't hurt you, just watch."

Before she could do anything to stop her Elaina sprinted towards the wall. Waiting for the moment her aunt would smack her face against the brick Achaia was utterly surprised to see her pass through without a bit of pain. Not wanting to take too long Achaia nervously approached the wall, when all of a sudden a hand reached out and grabbed her.

"What was taking you so long? You're about to miss the train, I already had all your luggage loaded up, don't worry about grabbing it when you get there, they know what to do. Do you have your wand with you?"

"Yes Aunt Elaina."

"Good, now remember I love you with all of my heart. And don't forget to write to me at least once or twice a week ok? Oh and before I forget here's the gift I got you, don't open it yet, just wait till you get on the train."

"Ok, I love you Aunt Elaina, thank you for taking me in even when you couldn't afford it. You are a great and aunt, and an even better mother." Hearing the sound of the train Achaia and Elaina said their goodbyes with tears in their eyes.

"Better get going honey, I love you."

"Love you to."

Not wanting to cry any more than she already was Achaia stepped onto the train. And what a shock that was all around her were kids of different sizes and colored robes just running up and down the corridor. Some were eating chocolate frogs (those always creeped Achaia out) while others were creating mini fireworks displays from their wands for a couple of first years. Wanting to get changed and open her present, Achaia looked around for her friend Becca. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity Achaia noticed a small but bubbly girl with jet black hair and a spunky attitude that she knew belonged to Becca.

"You know, you look different standing up, a little short." Achaia proclaimed jokingly.

Turning around Becca saw Achaia and just tackled her with a hug, pushing themselves off the ground the two girls screamed with joy that they finally met up again.

"Achaia it's you! I'm so happy to see you, I've been dying waiting for today to come. I've spent most of my time playing Undertale (which Achaia had no clue what that was, but whatever) and writing you. How are you after what happened with your aunt?"

"I'm ok, do you want to sit down for a bit? My feet are killing me plus my aunt got me a gift that I want to open."

"Sure that's no problem, I've been meaning to find a place to sit but I keep getting distracted. Your aunt got you a going away gift? That's so sweet of her!"

"Yea I think so to, but she told me I couldn't open it until I got on the train so I want to see what it is."

"How about we sit here? There's nobody in here yet so we could have it all to ourselves."

"Sure I'm fine with that."

Sitting down and putting some of her things away, Achaia got out the little blue and green box and opened it up. When she saw what was inside Achaia's eyes filled with tears, she couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe her aunt had given her this gift.

"Achaia are you ok? What's in the box?"

"It's my mother's lost necklace, it went missing after my parents died, and I assumed it was gone forever. I can't believe she found it."

Holding the necklace in hand, Achaia looked closely at it. It was a beautiful platinum gold chain with an iridescent crystal at the end of it.

"That looks beautiful! What kind of stone is that? I've never seen it before."

"I'm not sure what kind it is, but it fits perfectly when I put it on. It's kind of cold to, that's odd."

Before they could discuss the necklace and its mystery, the sound of the train horn blared alarming the girls that they were now approaching the school. With curiosity filled eyes the two girls looked out across the water and saw what their home is now and were immediately filled with awe at its beauty.

"I can't believe we're here Becca!"

"Neither can I, how about we make the most of it?"

"Definitely, now is our time. You with me through the end?"

"Of course I am."

Filled with an all new excitement the girls fantasized about what life would be like as they were approaching the school. The girls couldn't wait to see everything and meet new people, making a promise to always be friends. Little did they know that within their years here at Hogwarts they would realize just how much they needed each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By: Lyvellan Hawke

The train had finally arrived at its destination after what seemed to be years of waiting. Achaia filled with nerves as she stepped off the train, when she placed her foot on the cold concrete she was instantly swamped by the rush of the students leaving the platform. Being surrounded by strangers made Achaia nervous, that was until she a loud but friendly voice yell out

"First years o'er here! I said first years o'er here! The names Rubius Hagrid and I'll be your chaperone for the ride to Hogwarts."

Seeing the enormous man, Achaia and Becca pushed their way through the crowd. When they got there they saw a group what looked to be other first years. Everybody was in awe of the giant man. Looking to his side, Achaia could see a smaller but almost identical version of the man named Hagrid.

"Oy before I forget, this here is my youngling Eliot Remington Hagrid. He'll be joining you all as a first year. Now some of you I recognize from your parents or siblings, like you Mr. Finnegan. I remember what a riot your father was. Now the others not so much, so I'm expecting you all to be Muggleborns, which isn't bad no matter what others say."

For some reason Achaia felt the need to address her blood-status, while she doesn't view muggle-borns as a lower class, she was raised to be proud of being a pureblood. But before she could say anything the man named Hagrid looked at her and with a puzzled face said

"You o'er there, what's your name? There's something familiar about you."

With a panicked expression Achaia remembered what her aunt had told her about her family, and how some may feel towards her because of it.

"My name is Achaia Rose Grindlewald, my mother Helena was a student here ."

A wave of shock traveled through the small group of first years as they all began chattering amongst themselves. Some asking just what was so shocking about her name and having others clue them in. Seeing their eyes begin to judge and scrutinize her overwhelmed Achaia. She began to feel a tightening in her chest, her heart was about to explode.

"That's a lie! The last of the Grindlewald scum were murdered years ago!" Another first year stated with utter poison in her lips.

"Calm down everybody! There's no reason to be attacking young Achaia here, she has no control over who her family is, just like you Miss. Selwyn, don't forget your family used to be Death Eaters. Now come along, the boats are ready."

And with that, Achaia and the other first years stepped over to the boats to start their journey. Looking over at the small wooden boats Achaia noticed that there were no oars or paddles.

"Um Mr. Hagrid how are we going to get to the school with no paddles?"

"With magic o'er course!"

Achaia should have known that, even though she was raised knowing of magic Achaia had barely seen anyone preform it. Her aunt would rarely cast spells for some unknown reason. Not wanting to wait another second, Achaia and the others got onto the boats and set off.


End file.
